


灰鸟眠于天空

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 感谢金主约稿！富家子弟光×福利姬援交猫现pa,ABO,妊娠反应,有mob暗示
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

>>1

光一个哆嗦，从呆愣中清醒，一旁伸手的同事抱歉地冲他笑笑，马上又转头回归到无聊闲谈中。酒液自杯中泼洒而出，在他笔挺的西装裤上留下湿痕，与炸物的味道混合在一起，刺激着干瘪的胃袋。  
话题很简单，或者说同公司的Alpha聚在一起能够谈的无非也就那些东西：时政，工作，办公室还没被标记过的Omega，隔壁办公楼眉清目秀的beta，只是以上内容对光来说通通没兴趣，如果不是被自家长辈按着头过来应酬，他本该在健身房里挥汗如雨好不快活。  
倒也不是说没有感兴趣的对象。面对频频被问及感情状况的窘境，光从最初的张口结舌到现在的哂笑不语也仅经历了小几次。是的，为什么条件如此优秀的Alpha至今还未有永久标记的对象这件事的确很让人不解，同事越是紧逼，光也越是从容——他并没有给多人标记的爱好，内心倾向也相对保守，起码也是个两情相悦的对象。  
有胳膊肘向光的腰间捅去，转头看是某个平日里豪放不羁的女Alpha，她嬉笑着想要从光半敞的口袋里掏出他的手机，“让我们看看嘛。”  
“这也没什么好看的吧。”  
“谁知道，大家看你平时正正经经一表人才，没准手机里存着几百个Omega的电话呢。”手指如蛇一般窜向光的裤子，两根铁钳似的指头瞬间卡在半中央，将其截胡，光挑了挑眉毛，主动将手机摆在桌上。  
一旁其他几个Alpha多米诺骨牌似的往后靠去，嘴里还喊着“啊不愧是光哥这么坦诚“或是”如果我是Omega我也会为你倾倒”之类的玩笑话，女Alpha连忙拿了手机划开。简简单单清清白白，桌面是蓝天白云向日葵，应用是系统预设，电话簿里只有家人与同事的联系方式——直白到近乎无聊。她将手机甩回光的怀中，嘴里啧啧有声。  
“你就没有喜欢的人？”  
“很抱歉，暂时还没有。”  
“那你生理问题怎么解决的。”  
“该怎么解决就怎么解决。”光深知堵上这帮人嘴的最好办法就是打打太极顺势再把球推回去，不紧不慢地端起酒杯，“问了我这么多，你倒是说说自己。”  
“红发的，一定要是红发的。”  
“那我还喜欢屁股大的。”  
面红耳赤的男性Alpha“哐”的一声把酒杯扽在桌上，拇指与食指相夹，比了个手势，“要小小巧巧一个，叫起来娇滴滴的，会往你怀里钻的”，他打了个酒嗝，拿出自己的手机调出一张照片，“就这种，看着就让人想射他一肚子。”  
光并没有参与讨论，自然也不会伸头去看那张照片，只是手机在抢夺中不慎落在他身边，也就顺势捡起来扫了一眼。  
是个红色头发的男性Omega，还是猫魅，赤裸着上身，只露出吐舌头的下半张脸。那嘴唇生得极有特色，唇峰饱满，微微上翘，颇具肉感，在滤镜下还有几分晶莹剔透。刻意调至嫣红的舌头与雪白肌肤映衬，相当诱人。  
心头突地掠过一丝阴霾，交还手机的手在空中悬了半晌，不自觉地捏紧了。

“这人是谁？”  
“你都不看twi的吗，最近还挺火的。”接过手机，有人接茬，“就是发擦边球的图，你要看露点之类的可以付钱。”  
“而且这个是Omega哦，男Omega哦，百分百还没被标记的，不然谁家Alpha会让自家Omega出来搞这个。”  
“看样子挺漂亮的，怎么会没人要。”  
“他都没露过全脸，谁知道是不是真丑。”  
他觉得自己一定是是被人打了一闷棍，脑子也不清楚了，不然为什么会觉得这个不知姓甚名谁的男性Omega长得有点像……同事们的嬉笑怒骂通通进不了光的心，纷繁嘈杂间仿佛回到了国中时代，低年级那个红色头发的猫魅，个子矮矮，嘴唇稍厚，脑后扎着个小辫儿，撑着脸笑盈盈地看向自己，露出米粒似的尖牙，甜甜地叫着自己“英雄”。

“……开什么玩笑。”

来接光的是家里的司机，在众人说不清道不明的眼光中礼貌地将醉倒的男人扶进车中。光并不是喜欢炫耀财富权势之人，只是今日确实是醉得不轻，摇摇晃晃，问他怎么回家也答不出个一二三，最后勉强指了个号码就倒在桌边。  
车开得很稳，光在车上眯了好一会儿才缓过神来。他翻出手机点开了某个小蓝鸟图标，凭着仅剩的记忆输入了一个id：  
Crystal Exarch  
他不该记得这个名字，可这样一个拼写出来，比起充满性暗示的什么妹妹什么少女，更像是古代传说中人物的名字，确实相当少见。下拉菜单中也只有一个选项，红发猫魅戴着蕾丝织就的眼罩，半仰着头，舌尖轻舔嘴角，十足的诱惑风味。  
光点击进去，置顶里是一大串五颜六色的emoji表情，和每一个做着相同活计的人一样用甜腻腻的口吻说着请多转发请多支持之类的话，最后留下沟通方式，进群交钱即可获得高清无码私房照。  
头痛欲裂，呕吐感自胃底翻涌上喉头，光定了定神，揉揉额角继续翻下去。  
这个名为Crystal Exarch的猫魅从不露脸，多是部位特写。比起那些白切鸡似的普通Omega，猫魅有一层薄薄的肌肉，尤其是肩膀至大臂，舒展开来之时有种古希腊雕塑般的美感，又不会显得过于英武雄壮。  
他的身上没有一丝毛发，干干净净，犹如白玉；乳头很小，颜色却可爱，仿佛樱桃奶油滴在素胚之上；胯部较一般猫魅而言稍宽，屁股圆圆的，和他的嘴唇一样微微上翘。明明没有被人看着，光却下意识咳嗽了声，稍稍偏过头，将手机盖在后座上。  
这确实是一具“好看”的身体。  
定了定神，他继续下翻。猫魅更新的很勤快，一周起码有一套成图，平时那些擦边球照片更是数不胜数。随便点进一张下面就是好几十条回复，内容大多不堪入目。他会挑选几条稍微含蓄一些的内容回复，言辞恳切，感谢对方的夸奖与支持，再加上桃心字符与红唇表情。那些表情像是长了软刺，在光的心底轻轻一扎，说不上的滋味。  
他顺手点了个关注，刚想退出去，一条带图新推就蹦了出来。  
……都不休息的吗？  
光敛了眼，想看看新图又有什么花样，只可惜信号有些差，等了半天没等来满屏的肉色，反而是一张照片，人影也无。

某个窗边，钢铁制的窗框，锈迹斑斑，一只灰羽红喙的小鸟跳进窗，歪着头梳理羽毛。  
照片甚至没有配字，只带了个春天的tag，与之前一贯的风格不同。他的推特似乎有不少人关注，不一会儿便有人留了言，问他拍的是什么，但这条评论很快被其他乱七八糟的内容刷下，评论区又满是叫他小老婆问他生殖器的发言。等光一条一条看完再次刷新时，这条不合时宜的状态还在那里，孤零零的，被四面八方的肉色裹挟，妄图淹没于欲望洪流中。

他的手指悬在屏幕上方。后座没有开灯，莹莹冷光在光棱角分明的脸上跳跃。良久，在标注着爱心的一栏处，轻轻按了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

>>2

那天酒醉得厉害，光还没撑到回家就晕倒在车后座上，待人清醒过来想要再去看看那张照片时已经被删得干干净净。刷新出来又是新的动态，红发猫魅撅着屁股笑容娇俏，露出带着浅浅勒痕的大腿根。  
光觉得自己不应该长时间地沉迷于名不见经传的小网红，至少在工作的时间段不能老是盯着自己手机让人一看就知道自己在走神，他将手机盖在桌面，强迫自己去盯着电脑屏幕上闪动的数字——但脑子显然不同意。那个Omega明明没有露脸，却总能让人自动去幻想着一些与性、与生殖相关的东西，直白地刺激到肉体。  
眼神一凛，空气中某种无机质的味道含量激增，而向同事解释其为香水显然也过于欲盖弥彰。光皱着眉头，拧开了带有抑制成分的清新剂放在自己鼻下嗅了好几口，同时将手机丢进了抽屉中。  
在那股苦水似的味道贯入鼻腔时，他晃了晃头，仿佛要将那个名为“Crystal Exarch”的存在与性欲一同从脑中消去，可记忆如同那猫魅腿根处的印痕，纵使努力揉按也消不去印记。他不得不直面自己会将这个出卖色相的Omega与曾经要好的学弟相联系，哪怕他们唯一的相似点仅仅只有那头红发。  
手机再一次回到桌面，界面却不再是Crystal Exarch，而是另一张复拍的相片。照片上的光大概15岁出头的模样，刺猬头根根支棱着，咧嘴笑得傻气；他穿着校服衬衣，扯开上面三颗扣子，满身是汗，锻炼得当的肌肉线条自水浸中显露无疑。而他右臂膀里环着个矮他一头的小学弟，红发，猫耳朵贴在光脸侧，笑得牙齿发亮，猫魅族特有的眼纹都有些扭曲。  
“古·拉哈·提亚……”  
光的手指在屏幕上摩挲，那照片显然是复拍过太多次，猫魅的脸已经失真，却依然能感受到那种直抒胸臆的快乐。人常说猫魅族是独来独往不喜与外族沟通的类型，古·拉哈却偏偏做了光的小尾巴，跟在人屁股后面。只不过是孩童时虚假的英雄幻想作祟，看不得瘦小又孤独的猫魅被人欺负，随手拉了人一把，古·拉哈便兴高采烈地叫起光“英雄”，直到离去时也不曾更改。

古·拉哈是因为什么离开的？

不，不是他主动走，离开的人是自己。心头突然一堵，光起身为自己泡了杯红茶，在热气缭绕间出了神。性别分化后不久光便在家人的安排下去了更好的学校，他家境富裕，又是Alpha，理应获得更好的教育，只是这离别来得太匆匆，他没来得及与要好的小学弟说上一声便被塞入高级轿车中，那车的隔音性太好，光甚至没有听到猫魅哭着喊着跟在车的后面，又一下摔在了马路边上，膝盖比头发还要红。  
古·拉哈最后是什么性别来着？光认真回想着，根据展现出的性格特质，他大概会变成个Beta或者Omega，只是自己没来得及看到罢了。此刻他竟隐隐希望可爱的小学弟应该是个Beta，不然那个搔首弄姿的红发猫魅定又要从屏幕中钻出，轻柔柔挠他的心。

恍惚显然是最能消耗时间的，待光再次从回忆中抽过身，已是接近睡觉的时间。运动后的热水澡让他头脑与下肢都有些发热，不由自主地点开Crystal Exarch的个人界面，指尖滑动，漫无目的地拖曳着。也许这个Crystal Exarch今天会发，也或许不会发；可能是性感私照，也可能是那个小鸟——他近乎直觉一般确定那只小鸟对于对方来说有着特殊的意义，他一定会再次发送。  
他的手指在肉欲的海洋中浮沉，上下翻飞，柔情似水，心里却由着小鸟那还未长好、泛着红的喙轻轻啄弄，在某一个瞬间的下滑后，心影与相片重合，他停住了动作。

还是一样的窗框，相同的灰色小鸟，只是这次小鸟扑腾着翅膀，动作活泛，甚至能看到些微残影，充满了生的气息。有了配字，依旧是春天的tag，拍摄者兴高采烈地写下“我看到了，不远了”。  
是什么不远了？  
最快闯入评论区的显然不是与光一般的新手，很快便有人回复：  
“小猫喜欢小鸟，肯定也喜欢大鸟[坏笑]”  
“下次拍个吃大鸟的图呗，我出三倍”  
“幼稚，不如小猫拍个摸小鸟的图再拍个吃大鸟的图”  
“我看你就是想吃鸡巴了！”  
发言者显然还觉得自己的言语力道不够，直接发了张生殖器的照片，“来找哥，哥喂你吃最大的鸟[大笑]”。  
也许是推主实在是找不到足够含蓄的发言来回复感谢了，这次他什么也没说，任由照片挂在白花花的肉体间晃荡，再很快地被情欲冲垮。  
这不该是他的。  
光点进了私信界面，不想看到愈发过分的话语，可天天被这些话语刷屏乃至私信的Crystal Exarch呢？  
“你拍得很好，继续加油。”  
他想了许久，最终还是按下了发信的按钮。

“谢谢！”  
“你知道我说的是哪一张？”  
“是小鸟那张吧”  
“我以为你不会回复的”  
“之前不会有客人专门夸我拍得好的，你是第一个”  
“从来没人？”  
“大家来看的又不是这个……不过我也很希望有人能夸我一下啦”  
“……”  
“算了不说这些扫兴的，总之还是谢谢你的夸奖了[开心]我也没什么好回礼的，你需要照片吗？”  
“什么照片”  
“就最新的私房照，送你一份，不用给钱的！留个邮箱地址或者你直接进我首页的群？”  
“没必要，你拍得确实好看”  
“[亲吻][亲吻][嘴唇][嘴唇]没关系真的不收钱的，你放心，不会骗你的[爱心][爱心]”  
“……”  
“不早了，你早点休息吧。”  
连续收到两条信息，猫魅的手停顿了片刻。气声从喉咙中涌出，好像在哭，又好像不是。他丢下手机捂住脸，深吸了好几口气，直至眼眶不再过于通红才小心翼翼地将其拾起。对面显然不是纠结于回复与否的类型，说完上面的话后也没有等着自己，而是追加了几句：  
“早点睡觉对身体好。”  
“上次发照片也是这么晚，你该睡了。”  
“晚安。”

猫魅将手机重新安回拍摄的架子上。他的手在抖，几次都没能把手机插在合适的位置，镜头也总是对上了自己还未消退的红眼眶。是天太冷的原因吧，猫魅想着，否则为什么自己会蜷缩在绒绒的毛毯上打着颤？他瘦削的背脊撞到了桌腿，坚硬碰撞下的疼痛足以让他清醒过来。  
Crystal Exarch——或者说古·拉哈·提亚，对着调整好的镜头仰起脸，厚唇微张，吐出了嫣红的舌头。

“谢谢。”  
含糊而又黏腻。


	3. Chapter 3

>>3  
“拉哈！真的不考虑一下吗？”  
“……哈哈，没办法嘛，最近有点缺钱来着……”  
“可是你一直都很仰慕巴尔德西昂教授吧，这么难得的机会。”  
“抱歉……！其实是最近打工有点排不过来了！”红发的猫魅“啪”的一声双手合十，头垂下，一脸遗憾的模样，“排班太紧了真的没办法，要是下次有机会的话可露儿你记得跟我说一声啊！”  
“本来就是艾吉卡不去才有的，要是不珍惜这个机会小心隔壁玛托雅院的人占了哦……但也不是我随便说啊，拉哈你最近是不是太努力了？黑眼圈都快垂到脸颊上了。”  
古·拉哈干笑着摸了摸自己的脸，左手藏在背后不自然地蜷缩起来：“真有这么明显？那看来我熬夜写的毕业论文一定能拿A了。”  
“最近作业很多吗？”  
“可多了！而且还很难，泡了好久的图书馆都没找到资料！”他夸张地塌下眉毛张开嘴，一副滑稽苦相，“都辞了好几个工作，人还得赚赚抑制剂的钱呢——”  
“你就胡说，明明有按月发的，也没见你领得多积极。”  
“好啦好啦，知道你专门给我报信，感谢、感谢！”古·拉哈嬉笑着想伸手去拍拉拉菲尔族学姐的头，被对方一个眼神吓得缩了回去。口袋中的手机适时响了起来，他翻出后看到名字脸色一僵，“老板给我打电话了，我得赶紧去了。”  
“知道啦知道啦，大忙人古·拉哈·提亚。”可露儿显然对古·拉哈的行为见怪不怪，还是将手册塞进了他的包中，“那位置我再帮你保留几天咯，要是想来了记得电话给我。”  
“感谢，感激不尽——！”  
蓬松柔软的红尾巴在屁股后摇摇晃晃，与碧蓝天空映衬也颇有几分趣味，看得人心情舒畅。望着古·拉哈·提亚远去的背影，可露儿还是小小地叹了口气。她并非不知道这个学弟的背景——父母双亡，又没有什么亲属；成绩优异，家境贫寒，她尝试在一堆形容词与名词中拼凑出一个自己熟悉的古·拉哈·提亚，却发现无论如何都会缺上一块。学弟灿烂笑容背后是无法触及的阴霾，身为Omega的他究竟是如何在几乎无人帮助的情况下走到今天这一步……她不敢想像，也无处问询。

那当然是骗人的。

靠着电车窗户，古·拉哈的眼睛有些失神，他的手中还攥着可露儿塞来的手册，封面上的水晶塔在用力下逐渐变形。这机会自然是极难得的，巴尔德西昂教授亲自主持发掘工作，还是水晶塔，如果不是有可露儿身为教授养女这一层身份，凭他自己的实力，几乎不可能在一众优秀学生中脱颖而出，成为教授的助手。  
只是来回费用之类的……按理说这种事应该有学校或者组织者报销，但考虑到效率问题，能拿到核销金额的时候恐怕古·拉哈都从学校毕业了。若自己是个有几分闲钱的学生、不，哪怕是个普通的，父母双全的学生，这些都是小意思。  
他深吸一口气，翻开手机里的记账本开始盘算。Omega在打工方面本就受歧视，许多活计都点名要Alpha或是Beta，若不是自己靠着抑制剂的功能伪装成Beta，怕是连现在的活儿也接不到。  
房租、电费、水费、网费……还有贷款……他埋头摁着手机，柔软的耳朵随着动作轻轻摇晃。一个月也不能停，一个月也不能断，零工只够勉强糊口，想要些别的只能另寻出路……手机信息提示有新的消息，他点开来看，不出意外是顺着群来找自己买照片的人。猫魅下意识去咬拇指指甲，尖锐的兽齿在略长的边缘处啃出一点点缺口。  
“小猫接定制吗”  
“抱歉不接哦~您是要最新的那组对吧？”  
“不定制没意思，下次搞点刺激的啊”  
“下次一定让您满意[爱心]”  
“这么卖照片也赚不了多少钱，我看你还没被人标记，要不要干脆跟了我？”  
“或者睡一觉，我给你十倍的钱，保证不射进去”  
古·拉哈突然不知道该回复些什么，他接到过太多类似的问询，拒绝的话语已经在舌尖徘徊，但手册那尖尖的角膈在自己手心，将话语切碎，顺着缝隙，一点一点流回腹中。  
如果早一天、不、只要不是今天，他一定会马上拒绝，可尖锐的水晶塔宛如细针，在喉咙中横行霸道。  
冰冷的电子女声提示到站，他几乎是逃也似的从后门跑了下去，向着红灯极盛处狂奔。

古·拉哈在奔跑，他短小的细辫拍打着后颈，喉口有短促的气音。他撞到了衣着暴露的女人，西装革履的男人，浓香裹挟着夜风，带来信息素的味道。猫魅下意识摸了摸微微发热的腺体，使劲在肿胀处留下掐痕。  
这次就不拍上半身了吧……  
身着JK制服的女孩挽着秃顶男人的胳膊，笑容谄媚而甜腻。男人手里提着的塑料袋中装的是什么？一片一片，大抵是所谓“偶像写真”。那制服裙子显然是修改了长短，摇晃中能隐约看到浅色的蕾丝内裤边缘——并不是古·拉哈有意观察，只是说来好笑，自己也有类似的衣物。  
他想到了很多无关的事，譬如喝凉水肚子就不会太饿，譬如装作Beta被发现后任人推出店门，譬如曾有人曾伸出手将倒在地上的自己拉起，笑容堪比拉诺西亚的艳阳。  
「英雄」。

他的租屋离红灯区很近，因此价格低廉，楼下还有家打着擦边球的昏暗旅店。他看着那个女孩与男人走了进去，磨蹭了半晌，待到两人身影完全消失，才小心踏上了吱呀作响的楼梯。

“你觉得我去援交怎么样？”  
光正在喝茶。他并不喜欢抹茶的味道，但大家长显然相当钟爱，他耐着性子牛饮一杯，起了身准备往餐厅漱口。  
手机震动的动静很小，如不是放在贴肉的口袋里可能一时都无法注意。光叼着杯子掏出手机，还没来得及划开屏幕便被私信内容震地一愣。  
发来信息是Crystal Exarch，头像依旧是那张露着下半张脸吐舌头的诱惑模样，一瞬间心跳加速，光也不知道自己究竟在激动些什么。他张口结舌，血气上涌，捏着手机都有些发抖。待到点开界面时却发现发言已被对方撤回，孤零零地留下系统提示，仿佛什么也没有发生。

而古·拉哈·提亚却在这条信息发送又撤回后的5分钟之内，谈妥了第一次的价格。


	4. Chapter 4

>>4  
光在翻照片。  
他机械地在屏幕上滑动，略过无数个暖色窗口，太过快速的刷新与慢吞吞跳出的图片，肉体在他冰冷的蓝色虹膜上闪烁。  
他想从头开始看，于是时间线便被拉到了两年前——第一张照片像素较低，满是颗粒，只能看到两条并拢的，笔直的腿，上面套着黑色丝袜。光想发出不合时宜的笑声，因为这双腿显然属于一位勤于运动的男性，而不是因体脂率更高而线条柔和的女性。如他所想的一般，这图并未得到多少关注，只有零星几个点赞。  
光下滑屏幕，这样粗糙且不经修饰的图片仅有几张，很快便糊上了朦胧的橘粉色滤镜。出镜的也不再仅仅是腿，照片中的人显然渐渐摸透了观众喜好，也逐渐放开了尺度。他会露出臀部——没错，这是他第一个闪光点，圆润的，上翘的屁股，以及那根与尾骨相连的毛绒尾巴。一开始还只是穿着黑色的平角裤，内裤花式在缓步增加的打赏中逐渐缤纷。  
他最适合的大概是那条缀着白色蕾丝花边的丁字裤，窄布条自臀缝处蜿蜒至腰际，勾勒出大胆又不失柔和的弧度。那内裤显然不是为了猫魅族设计，尾巴只能从缝隙处颤巍巍地钻出，根部被压了一头，蕾丝边勒在绒毛间，可怜可爱。  
Crystal Exarch大概是第一次收到如此多的转评与爱心，同时也是第一次直面如此多的污言秽语。评论里大多猜测着他的性别，而毫无防备的猫魅竟然就直接将真实性别告知。Omega一词是滴入沸油中的滚水，在他的推特下炸了个底朝天。  
或许有什么改变了，光思索着，指尖摁在屏幕上有些发白。  
此时的Crystal Exarch的照片以下半身为主，多是披着半透明的纱或是廉价情趣围裙，他收到的转评赞越多，身上的衣物也越短且薄：小小的肚脐、差一分便显得嶙峋的肋骨、浅色乳晕、轮廓分明的锁骨……直到露出那双丰润的唇，舌尖挂着晶莹细丝，闪闪发亮。  
那大概就是这个账号的关注者最喜欢的模样。  
Crystal Exarch有了粉丝群，明晃晃写着照片售卖，光并不知道这些卖出的照片究竟是何种模样，但凭着某种本能，他知道这具身体除了脸，大概都被人看了个干净。  
究竟给到哪一步会露出完整的容颜呢？他看着猫魅绑在眼睛上的蕾丝花边出神，还有他绵软的，粉色的嘴唇，像求欢的母猫一般撅起嘴索吻。  
光突然感到一阵难言的干渴，他翻身下床冲回餐厅，举着茶壶猛灌。喉结耸动，水珠顺着棱角分明的下颌滚落，在锁骨处氤出一滩春色。

为什么要关注他？  
只不过是同僚间的谈资，一闪而过，若不是那头红发让他想起曾经的小学弟，Crystal Exarch这个id于他而言没有任何意义，他也坚信着所有无甚由来的执着均源于某种不可言说的移情。在看到那只灰色小鸟时，性别与家庭带来的虚荣心作祟，随口说了一句安慰，这就够了。  
他与Crystal Exarch没有任何交集，也不应该有任何交集。  
光缓缓合上眼，让思绪漂浮在静谧的眠之海中，精神逐渐涣散。他希望用这种近乎催眠的方式向内心证明二者不能混为一谈，可那头红发与唇珠一同摇曳晃荡，慢慢勾勒出古·拉哈成年后的模样。

他单纯的，善良的，贫穷的古·拉哈·提亚，为什么不会走上这条道路？

铁锈味浓度逐渐攀升，所幸是在自己房中，不会被他人打扰。光发狠似的在勃起的阴茎上撸动了几下，想让疼痛战胜情欲，别再用廉价肉体去玷污记忆中眉眼弯弯的猫魅少年，可那个少年已经走上不同的道路了啊，他学会了贩卖色相，在金钱面前袒胸露乳，嬉笑着掰开自己的双腿。  
那个问题一定不会只发给自己一人。  
也许就是手滑、不，一定就是手滑，他本要发到那个所谓的粉丝群中，期待着某个Alpha或是Beta开出合适的价码。从问题来看，Crystal Exarch应该是第一次？那么这个价格一定相当高昂，足以让他解下丝带，敞开肉身，甚至允许对方插入自己的生殖腔……  
撸动的动作愈发粗鲁，手背青筋暴起。光咬着牙不让自己在罪恶感中达到巅峰，可他控制不住将Crystal Exarch的脸与古·拉哈·提亚的脸重合，想着那个跟在自己身后的小学弟分化为Omega。他的信息素一定如同笑容般甜美，对光有着天生的吸引力；他乖巧地缩在自己身下，双腿在光腰后交叠，用湿软泥泞的肉穴轻触Alpha阴茎根部的结，眼神迷离。

“英雄……”

“抱歉，之前发错了信息，不好意思啊。”  
“没事，不过你是想去援交？”  
“……”  
“是的哦~不过现在已经没事啦[爱心]”  
他怔怔地看着手机，右手上浓郁的肥皂香气压下了腥膻味，也在暴涨的情欲上浇了一勺冰水。  
“你不是想卖吗，那你卖给我，”  
“我会对你好的。”  
他的手指在发抖，点下发送键的下一刻便按了开关，看着自己的眼睛出现在漆黑屏幕的反光中。它们是黑夜中惴惴不安的摇曳萤火，等待着手机上那个小小提示灯再次闪烁。眠之海的浪花轻轻拍击着他的眼睑，在慵懒中揽他入眠。

直至坠入沉睡的那个刹那，他方才捕捉到灯火闪烁。


	5. Chapter 5

>>5  
简直就是在开玩笑。  
古·拉哈·提亚下意识挪了挪屁股，想要离身边那个男人远一些，又贪心地想要多接触几分熟悉气息，尾巴偷偷放在了对方的身后。

实在是太戏剧性了。  
光还在发愣，他的大脑拒绝将网路上那个娇滴滴的Crystal Exarch与自己印象中元气十足的猫魅少年联系到一起。  
他早该知道的。光盯着墙上的镜子出神。这样的红发和厚唇，与古·拉哈·提亚一模一样，他明明早就认出了他，却还在欺骗自己这个人不会是那个跟在屁股后面摇着尾巴眼睛亮亮的小学弟。他的后辈该是坐在敞亮的教室里，捧着大部头，求知欲可以从眼角溢出来，会叫着自己“英雄”，而不是现在这样，穿着廉价又不合身的制服短裙，套着没有任何取暖效果的毛线衣，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，叫着自己“光哥”，露出谄媚的笑容。

古·拉哈的手很冷，他自己很明白这一点，所以在竭力搓动的同时也哈着气，将那带着苹果清香的气息注入手心。前几日的交易着实伤身，导致他只能像大众认知中的女高中生一般，缩着肩膀靠在墙边跺脚。刘海掩住微青的眼眶，脸埋在赤红色的围巾中，直至与发色相近。  
他的客人踏雪而来，站在自己面前默不出声。是比自己高了不止一头的人啊，古·拉哈这样想着，却被某种熟悉的气息所刺激，惊愕地抬起头。

光领着古·拉哈·提亚上了楼。情侣宾馆，可笑地是来这里的人往往与情侣不怎么搭边，而更多与某些不可明说的欲望相接。他回想着自己看到Crystal Exarch时张开嘴傻兮兮的模样，不禁暗自嘲笑。说着要与心意相通者相互标记的Alpha，最终不也遵从了本能的欲情？可他在确认对方就是古·拉哈的那一刻时竟涌出些许见不得人的欣喜：幸好是他，幸好又不是他。  
猫魅乖顺地跟在自己身后默不出声，手指冰凉。光想拉起他的手稍稍有些情侣的模样，谁知反被对方搂住了胳膊。他贫瘠的胸口贴了上来，有意让光去抚摸薄衫下的微小凸起，如同一个真正的浪荡儿，娇声开口。

“……你现在过得怎么样？还在上学吗？”  
“啊……还挺好的啊？就是稍、稍微有点缺钱，赚点外快，光哥你可不要告诉我老师那边哦~”  
古·拉哈别过脸，声音尖锐，红发自肩胛垂下，将面容遮挡得严严实实。手指在发尾处打着圈儿，不想让光看到自己的表情——又或者是光脸上的那种怅然若失着实刺痛了自己。他以为大脑已经在漫长过往中将这位曾护在自己身前的学长埋藏在某个角落，待到某个隐秘之时才会小心放出，一点一点回味，在苦涩中咀嚼出仅存的清甜，可身体中每一个细胞都在撕咬，将那些分化期前的灰暗情愫悉数拆开，坦坦荡荡抖落地面，而自己被迫在这破败的思念前赤身裸体，等待着话语与行动将自己碾碎。  
可那是光啊。他从发丝缝隙中偷偷看着。男人分化为了Alpha，拥有令人羡慕的强健体魄。古·拉哈本以为时间会磨去那个良善幻象的棱角，变得圆滑而世故——实际上光的处世方式也确实有了变化，要是放在曾经的那个光身上，大概会直接抱住自己，说问不出“还在上学吗”这样笨拙的寒暄。他蔚蓝的眼眸中有着这世上绝无仅有的热诚，被拥抱时会有沐浴在阳光下的错觉。  
为什么要在这个时候呢？  
伤口隐隐作痛，四肢乏力，有种溺水般的错觉。他隐约听到光问自己为什么要做这事，为什么要做、那还能有什么原因呢？就这样直接说出口吧，可怜的自尊却捂住了自己的嘴，模拟出面具，满是与心声相反的轻浮。  
要是不是光就好了、幸好是光来了、不想以这个样子见到、能和喜欢的人发生关系不是很完美吗、快推开我吧快推开我吧快推开我吧……

“哎、别在意这个啦……”  
猫魅的声音里有极难分辨的干哑，他挑逗似的在光手背上抚弄，耸起一边肩膀靠过去，让肩头自宽领口中滑出，粉色灯光下有暖玉的质感。小腿与尾巴一同围了上来，在光的手臂与腿部缠得死紧，将那些还未藏好的真心悉数绞杀。指茧滑动，是光想要脱掉古·拉哈·提亚的衣服，猫魅哑然，连忙扭了身不让手做到下一步。  
“不觉得穿着衣服做也很有情趣吗？”  
古·拉哈不愿以曾经的模样相见，光也懒得跟他虚与委蛇。他迫切地想将对方从陌生的躯壳中剥离出，不仅仅是身体，更需要让心脏袒露。猫魅压着衣服的动作着实反常，不像是他所谓的情趣，骨节分明的长指径直挑开拉链，在看到身体的那一刹那，光噤住了声。

青紫红白纵横交错。

他被按到在床上，额发散乱，有刺眼伤痕自发间露出。几乎所有被布料遮挡住的地方都被烙下印记，长短不一，五彩斑斓。  
古·拉哈似乎是想笑，嘴角牵动间拉扯到伤口将笑容折半，他嘶嘶地吸气，扯过被子将身体盖住。  
“我就说穿着衣服做会比较好看吧。”  
“谁做的。”  
他又变了，这次褪去了淫浪的外壳，像个放空电量的机器，侧过身不再活动，语气夹着寒霜，拒人于千里之外。  
“我问你，谁做的！”  
失去了耐心的光索性去扯被子，将瘦小的猫魅拽到自己身下，钳住下颌，迫使他看向自己，可即便是下巴被掐出指痕，古·拉哈依旧扭着头不与自己眼神相接，全然一副拒绝的模样。  
“……没拿到钱再接一次很正常啊。”  
嘴唇蠕动，如不是光有心捕捉，恐怕难以听清，他的古·拉哈用一种不带感情的态度描述了上一位客人的行径，思路清晰，逻辑明确。他将自己希望援交的信息发给了几位往日购买积极的Alpha，很快便确定了一位名为Midori的客人。两人原本约定不能进行任何与标记相关的行为，只是古·拉哈未免太过天真，孤身前往后马上被撕毁合约，若不是奋力挣扎甚至是以死相逼，恐怕他已被按在床上射满了生殖腔，沦为对方的性奴。  
“那这些伤……”  
“没办法，”他拂开光的手，翻下床去倒水，“没跑掉，被追回去了。”喝了一半的杯子出现在光的面前，古·拉哈努努嘴，“要喝水吗？”  
男人低着头没有说话，猫魅低笑着背过了身，下一秒便是利齿嵌入，他的瞳孔紧缩，几乎成了一条竖线。  
光从身后抱住了他，一口咬在了肩颈的腺体处。

“不……不行了……”  
成年男性Alpha的力量显然远远超出古·拉哈的想象，而盛怒的成年男性Alpha几乎将这力量发挥出成倍的威力。刻意释放出的信息素干扰下，他仿佛与后穴中的淫液融为一滩水，挂在臀尖上摇摇欲坠，只能舒展了双臂搂住光的肩膀，靠在颈窝处细细抽气。  
光将他锁在怀中，如同怀抱不得动弹的婴孩，满是厚茧的指腹在乳孔处磨蹭，坏心眼地把乳头向上拉扯又往里顶弄；舌尖钻入唇缝里，急促而粗鲁地舔着猫魅的口腔。他狡猾地将信息素通过黏膜注入Omega的体内，直至腿上感知到突然涌出的湿黏方才略松了臂膀，粘出晶莹水丝。  
仅仅只是通过口腔，猫魅便翻白了眼去了一次，手指颤颤巍巍抠入光的臂膀上。可尚在高潮中的古·拉哈又能有多少气力？他迷迷糊糊地伸手去抚摸心中所念的那一根，成功引起对方的一阵战栗。  
“我想……那个……”他舔了舔嘴唇，厚唇在方才的亲吻中微微肿起，泛着水光。还没等光做出进一步反应，古·拉哈便扯了他的裤子，将溢出浊液的冠头纳入口中含吮。那性器太过巨大，迫使他像小猫喝奶一般一口口舔弄着柱身，用唾液濡湿了那处，又在舔舐中饮下滴落的精液，顺着青筋落入根部的结上。  
反客为主未必是好事，但在此时确实讨好了光。他索性按着古·拉哈的后脑勺，让软喉亲吻肉冠，看着猫魅的眼纹在吞咽时逐渐扭曲，直至眼角含了泪，抽抽噎噎地想要吐出来。  
“刚才不是还积极得很吗？”  
“我……嘶！”  
光的手指在伤痕处戳弄，刻意要揭开被古·拉哈藏起的疼痛。他顺着伤痕从锁骨抚摸至会阴，又去搓弄稀疏的阴毛，“上半身要伤的重些？”咬住猫耳，以齿尖磋磨敏感的耳尖，他的胡茬恰好碾在耳根处，引得古·拉哈一阵痛痒，嘴角还挂着未咽下的浊液，洁白的脚悬空蹬了蹬又放下，软绵绵地靠在了光的怀中。  
“是对疼痛敏感的类型吗……”仿佛发现了新大陆般，手指抚上已然湿透的穴口，捻弄出下流水声。古·拉哈只觉得那股熟悉而陌生的信息素好似触角，沿着每一个松动的孔洞钻入体内舔弄皮层与神经，抽去了所有力气。被压在身下的猫尾应该是麻木到不听使唤了，不然为什么会主动绕在光的手臂上，还用尾尖去挑逗对方的嘴唇？他模模糊糊想起似乎有种叫强制发情的存在……  
肉穴比大脑抢先反应过来，他只能隐约感知到那根在口中吞吐搅弄过的阴茎直直地抵在入口处，而它的主人甚至有意用溢水的前端在穴口不轻不重地滑动顶弄，于会阴处划过一条湿痕。背贴着宽阔坚实的胸膛，古·拉哈只剩细细的喘气声，仅仅只是破开前端就能哆嗦着蹬腿。他从未认为自己的信息素会如此香甜，仿佛熟透到坠下枝丫的苹果，稍一戳弄便能溢出浓稠糖浆。“请、请慢一点……您太大了……”他昏头昏脑地说着，屁股却比嘴巴诚实得多，饥渴地迎合着肉棒的进入。是的，他就是苹果，是被肉刃破开的苹果，心甘情愿分开双腿，让刀再进的深一些，再用力一些，最好能将糖浆搅得浓稠又黏腻，再拔出来，与自己的唇难舍难分。  
确实还是原来的性子。光索性一口气顶到了头，比起已经失去理智的古·拉哈，罪魁祸首显然怡然自得的多，可那股甜香明显是要将自己也一同拖入淫欲的深渊，理论上紧紧封闭的入口在第一次接触到后就颤巍巍开了条缝，与上面那张嘴相同，不停地亲吻着自己，还跃跃欲试，妄图下一次的抽插中将冠头整个吞入，这具身体难道从未经历过发情期吗？  
“哈……哈……古·拉哈……之前你都是怎么解决的？”  
身下的猫魅扭了扭屁股，好像要调整出一个最适合受孕的姿势，问了几次才扭过脸，咬着嘴唇声如蚊蚋，被掩埋在水声中。  
“啪！”  
“疼……英、英雄……轻点……”熟悉而陌生的称呼让光有一瞬间的发愣，古·拉哈的屁股一如照片中的那样挺翘，上手揉捏时还有一种从指缝中满溢而出的柔软。他的尾巴再一次绕上光的胳膊，讨好似的轻轻撸动，似乎用行动告诉对方再快些，反被揪住在尾根处揉捏，掰开腿架在肩上，牙齿在方才用力拍击过的臀瓣上狠狠咬了口——原本应该是光洁无瑕的模样，却被除了光以外的人用力揉捏甚至抽打过。古·拉哈已分不清自己究竟是疼得落泪亦或是痒得难受，不管不顾地哭叫着，说着要光进得再深一些，最好一直停留在腔中，用浓浓的精液将那里喂饱。  
他们都妄图在情潮中保留一丝理智，至少不该是现在，不该是这个场景下做出相互标记的举动。很多东西依旧停留在两人回不到的过去中，光会揉着古·拉哈·提亚的头告诉他别害怕我罩着你，而古·拉哈也会抬起头裂开嘴露出缺了颗牙的小缝，兴高采烈叫着自己英雄。夏日的阳光啊，停留在古·拉哈柔软的发梢上，停留在光湛蓝的双眼中。  
不该是像现在，最紧密的地方相连，呼吸相接，利刃仿佛在黄油上滑动，劈开了一个又一个苹果，被粉色的灯光扭曲做爱情的模样。  
古·拉哈被揪住尾根，光修剪过的指甲发狠似的抠弄着，好像要把不属于自己的痕迹全部消除。膝盖在湿透的被单上疯狂磨蹭，他想逃开了、他终于感觉到害怕了、可他的光已经听不清任何回答，钳着他的腰，在Omega的哭泣声中牢牢卡住了结，以几乎能捏出奶水的力度掐着他的乳头，射得满满当当。  
“我……我……！”他哭喊着，腿脚抽搐，下身那根小巧的性器也在急剧的快感中涨得发痛，而光却突然趴在了他的背上，一手扣住了古·拉哈意图抚慰的右手，用指腹在指缝间滑动，最终盖住了他。  
“就这么去。”  
“……！”  
腰肢绷紧，仅靠着还在自己泥泞肉穴内活动的阴茎，属于自己的液体喷射而出，甚至有些溅到了古·拉哈潮红的脸颊上，与光留下的痕迹融为一体。  
他以为自己被抽空了力气无法再动，却没想到光醒的太快，随即便是新一轮的亲吻与抚弄，迫使这具足够敏感的身体再度苏醒，如同熬煮过头的苹果糖浆，黏合在Alpha的身上。

也许这就是所谓的幸福。


	6. Chapter 6

>>6  
“好痛……”  
即使是身体素质强于常人的光，依旧会在大半晚的剧烈运动后感到疲惫，更别提两人还处于相互影响被迫发情的状态。他咬着牙艰难撑起身，想看看身边那个被自己折腾得不轻的猫魅是否苏醒，伸手过去却只能摸到留有余温的窝。  
走掉了。  
光赤裸着上身，愣愣地坐在床头，这才意识到自己的身体竟然已经干干净净，在昨夜疯狂中被弄得一团糟的房间也收拾妥当，床头用台灯压着张纸。除却这纸与身边小小的窝，古·拉哈仿佛不曾出现在这里。  
“谢谢光哥！”他大概想写英雄二字，写到一半又给划掉，用了两人初识时的称呼，笔迹秀丽又带着几分飘逸，甚至在末尾画了个小小的笑脸。  
谢？有什么好谢的？谢他强制出现的发情期？那纸下还垫了好几张纸币，恰好是房费的一半。光又翻了翻自己的皮夹，一分不少。他突然想到了什么，翻出手机点进推特，不出所料发现Crystal Exarch的账号下已是一片空白，私信记录空空荡荡。没有肉欲横流的图像，也没有扑腾翅膀的小鸟，他的古·拉哈不仅不曾出现在这个狭小的情侣宾馆中，甚至不曾出现在这个世界上。  
光忘记了自己那天是怎么回的家，只知道随着这个账号的消失，有很多事在回归正轨：一如既往油嘴滑舌的同事，喜欢询问自己感情的去向。他本以为在标记了古·拉哈之后自己身上多少也会留下些对方的气味，可没有一个人问起，他依旧是那柄锋利而凛冽的刀，散发着与常人截然不同的铁锈味，被无数人投来仰慕的眼神。  
可古·拉哈·提亚去了哪里？  
他开始慢慢意识到自己这位可爱的小学弟其实相当谨慎，自己手机中留存的图片几乎找不到可以追溯的线索：千篇一律的白色墙壁，超市便可买到的没有花纹的绒毯，便利店里随处可见的廉价装饰，即便自己把照片发给擅长分析的好友看，对方也仅仅告知了相机的型号，而相机型号也并不能给光的寻找之旅带来什么帮助。  
光开始懊悔，懊悔没有早一步说出那句话，也许古·拉哈·提亚就不会遭受他人的虐待；又或者是在两人的肉体交缠时还能保有一丝理智，对他说出自己隐瞒多年的爱语——他随即否认了这个说法，被本能挟持的行为又能有几分真心？但若古·拉哈的内心也有了松动，或许此时的两人已经并肩坐在一起，而不是漫无目的的追寻。  
或许他已经找到了出路，不再做这件事了。光回想起当初猫魅轻描淡写的说着再接一单，仿佛不是出卖肉体，而是一个随处可见的快递员。没有在自己这里赚到一分钱的话大概又是去找下一个人了。他既然注销账号，保不齐是已经赚够了钱，开开心心拥抱自己的未来。此刻的光竟然又隐隐希望着古·拉哈会很快花光这笔钱，重新开了推特，最起码那个头像还能留在自己的关注列表中，嘟着嘴，蒙着眼，是梦中无法接近的宝石。  
哪怕只是看着也好。

古·拉哈·提亚关掉了手机屏幕，将最后一麻袋水晶碎片抱在怀中，向着导师们的帐篷走去。他最终还是通过相熟的学长与朋友，加之卖掉摄影设备的钱，凑够了机票与食宿费用。推特注销，群组解散，更换联系方式，他连底片也没有留下，全部删了个一干二净。  
未来该怎么样？如何还清这笔钱？  
他什么也不知道，只是在从光的身边醒来后觉得自己不能再这样下去了。古·拉哈·提亚这个人所想要隐藏的一切都在性事中暴露无遗。他留恋地看着光的侧脸，指尖在一厘米处又小心缩回，轻手轻脚下了床。  
他开始复习，复习如何做一个普普通通的学生。活泼，调皮，与同学拌嘴，为了论文头疼，甚至在发掘现场也会偶尔开些无伤大雅的玩笑。他还重新注册了账号，像每一个同龄人一样，只发些自己感兴趣的内容，或是偶尔拍些发掘现场的照片，不露脸，不带任何说明。  
摩杜纳紫色的雾气总让人有迷幻的错觉，古·拉哈将残片码好，起身时突然觉得眼前一黑，他暗自摇头自嘲着Omega的体质，一边掏出手机，想要拍照留念。  
“拉哈，你头像都不换一个吗？”  
“也没什么好换的吧，反正又没人关注。”上传了照片，一旁帮忙整理的可露儿探头看了一眼，“这样很像robot吧，随便换一张也挺快的。”  
“那你帮我选一张？”  
手机中已经没有什么照片，几乎没有任何迟疑，可露儿指向了某一张，灰羽红喙的小鸟扑扇着翅膀，仿佛下一秒就要振翅翱翔。


	7. Chapter 7

>>7  
艳阳高照，本该是大多数人都喜欢的天气，只是对于需要长时间在户外工作的古·拉哈·提亚而言，着实算不上什么好事。他帮着其他成员搬运残片，整理现场，努力到甚至连巴尔德西昂教授本人都特地让他休息一下，别太拼命。可古·拉哈心里明白这不过是某种不可言说的报复心理，在尚未迎来自己的结局之前多努力些，就连苦活也成了享受。  
“你脸色很差啊。”一旁身形魁梧的拉姆布鲁斯站了过来，帮他挡住灼热的阳光，顺便递上一杯冰凉的仙子莓酸奶。古·拉哈感激地冲他笑笑，想要像平时一样开开玩笑，却发现嘴唇仿佛灌了铅，张嘴“啊”了几声，半天说不全一句话。  
可露儿撩开帐篷帘走了过来，皱着眉头去拉古·拉哈的衣角：“你看他的脸都青了，嘴巴白成这样……我说拉哈，虽然知道你很高兴，不要太勉强自己啊。”  
“哈……没、没有在勉强啦……”  
他尝试着动动腿脚，刹那间天旋地转，若不是有友人相助，恐怕下一秒他就得烙在滚烫地面上摊成一张红色的猫饼。  
见状，拉姆布鲁斯也没再多问，直接背着他回了休息的帐篷。腿脚隐隐抽筋的感觉让古·拉哈·提亚有了一种不好的预感，他打发走操心的大个子，蜷缩在床上，缓缓抚摸着略微鼓起的小腹。  
没有任何安全措施，甚至没有吃药，古·拉哈·提亚鬼使神差般由着这样的自己浑浑噩噩到今日，方才想起自己大概已经受孕的事实。生命在腹中成型，吸取养分，他叹了口气，将自己缩得更紧了些，以一个保护的姿态，预备着陷入沉眠——或者说是昏迷。  
而就在思绪即将停滞的一刹那，帐篷的门帘又被掀起。一个人急冲冲地跑了进来，身上还带着阳光的炽热，却混杂着锈味的冰冷。那太阳忽地张开双臂，将古·拉哈·提亚搂在了怀中。  
“你还是没有变。”身后的男人开了口，是在猫魅的脑内回想了多年的熟悉语调：热诚、温和、大咧咧的关心。男人的手自来熟地放在了古·拉哈的肚子上，带着他的手一起抚摸。“喜欢学习，喜欢历史，喜欢英雄故事。”  
“还喜欢不告而别。”  
光收紧了双臂，感受到怀中那人逐渐剧烈的颤抖，执着地继续低吟，“但你一定是希望我来找你的。”  
古·拉哈僵住了身体。  
“那个头像，一看就知道了。”  
“我……我只是随便……那个不是我……”  
他下意识转过身想要争辩，勉力按着最后一层窗户纸，谁知光压根没有掀开的打算，索性在纸上戳了个洞，还冲着洞里小口吹气。  
“喜欢转发英雄故事，热衷于诗歌……你说，我要是还猜不到，不就愧对你当初在车后面追得那么辛苦了吗？”  
“英雄……！”  
“连这个毛病都没改。”光亲昵地贴在他冰凉的脸颊上，略显粗糙的唇瓣轻轻滑动，甚至还有意无意间释放出信息素，引得古·拉哈后颈处隐隐发烫，连双腿间也有了几分滑腻，“你说，你是不是希望我来找你？”  
他应该高兴的。古·拉哈咽了口唾沫，徒留下满嘴苦涩，可现如今的自己还有什么值得光去爱慕与留恋？光大概还不知道腹中胎儿的事，那么待到自己告知，他会不会觉得是自己有意放出了消息，准备以此要挟亦或是讹诈？苦水在腹中翻腾，他又开始挣扎，妄图作为无畏的掩盖，光的动作便愈发用力，牢牢将他困在自己怀中。两人在挣扎中又是一身汗水，光却丝毫不愿意松手。  
“可我……”古·拉哈舔了舔苍白的嘴唇，它已经不复往日的饱满与湿润，像是枯萎的花瓣，怯生生蜷作一团，“我已经……”  
“喂，古·拉哈·提亚。”光打断了他的话，“给我一个机会吧。”  
“我……哎？？”  
仿佛察觉到古·拉哈在害怕些什么，光将他从床上捞了起来，扶着猫魅的腰。两人面对面，能够一眼望到对方的眼眸深处。古·拉哈看着光的脸颊逐渐变红，恍惚间仿佛看到了小时候那个向自己伸出手的少年。短发毛躁，笑成诚挚，眯起眼，咧开嘴，声音洪亮，大到能惊起一旁休憩的小鸟。

“请让我成为你的英雄！”

END.


End file.
